Barn Scene
by AshEarp
Summary: A twist of what happened in the barn. smut, wayhaught


**What would of happend if Willa didnt walk into the barn Part 1**

 **so this is my first smut. its about what we wanted to happen in the barn if willa didnt interupt them. please be nice i will get better**

 **Nicole prespective**

Im exhausted nicole im so tired.

I know Baby I know you are.

I move Waverly hear out of the way as i slowly kiss that spot behind her ear which she likes. I do it a few times to convay how i feel about her.

She turns around in my arms and cups my face in her hands. as she slolwy starts to kiss me. kissing way the stress of the last few days.

Suddenly our soft gental kisses heat up. I pull back and ask if Waves is sure i dont want to push her into anything she isnt ready for. she turns and walks to the door of the barn, i imdetly think fuck way to ruin a moment good once Nicole. i look back up at her to she want she doing i see her lock the bar door. and turn around to walk back to me with a smirk and simply says no, no more interuptions i just want to be with you, you and I just for a while. I cant believe how fast things have happpend we gone from talking to "just wanting to be firends" to seeing each other all in a few weeks. This doesnt happen, not in my world. in movies sure. But that movies and this is real life.

Waverly wraps her arms around me a kisses me with a urgentcy that she never was before, i feel her hands running thru my hair, my whole body feel like its one fire, before i realize what is happening she has taken my red knitted jumper off and thrown it on to the ground, i do the same to her white blouse before i know what is happening Wacerly takes control and takes my bra off, i have never felt so shy to be in front of some i care so much who i falling so hard and fast for.

Next thing i know is im laying on ther bed with waverly ontop of me kissing me along my jaw, neck and making away to my molds on my chest, ive never felt this turned on before, what is it about waverly to have this effect on me.

I moan loundly hopping nobdy hears me, god waverly mouth on my breasts feels so good and the way she sucks and nibbles my harden nipples i feel like im about to explode just from that. i cant even think stright. than again im not straight.

Waverly gets off the bed and takes mine and her's rest of our clothes off. I looks at her and ask her are you sure. She simply replies yes im in love with you nicole i think ive been in love with you the min you told me when you see something you like you dont want to wait, and if i am completly honest i didnt need help taking that wet T-Shirt off i just wanted to you to help me.

I grab her by the waiste and pull on to top of me as i fall back on to the bed with her on top. before she cant start to attack me i flip us over and pin her arms above her head. You been a very bad girl i look at her and give her my best dimple smiple cause i know that drives her wild.

I kiss her bellow her ear, along her jaw line, across her neck. I stop to bite and nibble at her paulse point as she moans and thrust her hips into mine, god she drives me crazy.

I slowly make her way to her chest and her perfect breasts i slowly massage the right one and i suck and bite the left nipple. I give the right one the same attention

As i make my way lower down to her tonned abs god she smells so good, she so intoxincating.

I move my hand to waverly wet center. i slowly run my hand n the inside of waves fold. waverly groans out fuck nicole pleaseeee. I wanted out first time to be slow but given how wet she is. i decide not to tease and i want her to feel amzing i. slowy rub her clit making sure to push hard on it. waverly moans our lound and her hips and thrusting into me to try and get some friction and release to what she is feeling. i enter her with one finger as i begin to pump in and out, more i need more please nicole i enter with another finger and pretty soon i add a third thinger i feel her wallks tighten around my fingers so i knwo she close i pick up the paste and i push down on her clit, as i move back up to her neck kissing the bit mark i left there a while ago. i kiss her mouth hard and i push my tounge into her right then and there she comes hard. ive never seen anything so beautiful i hold her tight and she riders out her orgams as she has after shock after shock after she comes down, from her high i notice her breathing is diffrent its slowly and steady this worries me i look up at her to see if she is okay and i notice she sound asleep i walk over the table and grab the old patchwork quilt and cover both my self and waverly. and waverly suddles snuggles intome hold me tight resting her head in the crock of my neck, i hear her nummble. I am in love with you nicole... my heart sweels just hearing this. i mutter under my breathe i love you as well, waves. pretty soon sleep over comes me as well and i fall asleep in waverly's arms. i have never felt so loved so wanted in my whole life.

Few hours later i wake and someone curled into me and is wraped around me. It scars the shit out of me, i turn to see who it was they memories of what happend a few hours ealier come flooding back to me.

 **Waverly prespective**

I have never been one to takes risks. After eveything that i have been thru, with my family and the dramas with Wynonna. I decided to do the right thing or so i thought, i became the person that people expected me to be. I didnt want to draw any more attention to my family than then already was, It wasnt till i met Nicole haught that day when she came comming in asked for a cappachino. it occured to me why would someone come into a bar when there was a pretty decent coffee shop just down the road.

If someone would of told me that i would be meeting the love of my life in a bar. Than a few weeks latter we will be where we are curlded up on an old barn I would have told them they a crazy. It wasnt until Gus told me to follow my heart, dreams and go after what i wanted most which was Nicole, Officer Haught, god i love her last name, and she also HUGHT. (sorry about the pun again) Which i did but i may not have done it the best way. I walked into the police office ask Nicole is Neddly out a simple yes and i was walking straight into his office for some privacy for what i was about to do. i closed the blind when nicole followed me in asking what my problem was. and i just jumped her pushing my lips againest hers. I wasnt thinking all that straight. Than again turns out im no straight. I just knew i wanted to be with Nicole.

(sorry about the puns)

Ive never felt so alive so turned on as i do when im either in Nicole arms or making out with Nicole.

When Nicole was fixing my scar from the bullet graze i could have strangled willa she always comes in ruining moments ive always had wherver it was with Wynonna or dad when we were kids, how its with Nicole. i feel bad telling Nicole to go to the barn but it the first thing which came to my head.

After a few moments i head to the barn and see Nicole looking raidient. she always looks raideint. i walk over and lean against the bed and say im exausted, im so tired of what the last few weeks have been, given whats been going on. And it kills me not being able to tell the one person i want to tell, that one person who see's me as a person not for my last name, which is a blessing but also a curse.

She comes over to me and wihspers i know baby, just hearing that sent my heart racing and sent me feeling hot all over.

I realize then and there its Nicole. Nicole the one i want to be with, and im in love with her. I know it hasnt been long but when you know you know.

I turn in her arms and cup her face slowly kissing her before making it heat up as i pull her red knited jumper off her head as she does the same to my white blouse i brush my hair out of my face as i go into kiss her again wrapping my arms tightly around her neck. Nicole's pulls back which scares me have i moved to fast is Nicole ready of this next step, go she smells amazing i never have smelt so good. i could drown in this smell she so intoxcating.

Nicole asks are you sure you want this waverly it okay if you dont, I dont want to rush you. i simple look at her. i turns and heads towards the door. ok this may look bad but i need Nicole to know i want this just as much as she does, i simply look the barn door and walk back towards Nicole pretty soon we both naked on the bed and Nicole is ravising me. i have never felt so turned on in my life, with champ he was quick he didnt take his time like Nicole does, Nicole takes her time kissing every part of my body.

That was my first oragasam iver every had, it was so intense i felt like i was flying. i saw starts. now its been a few hours i woke up feel so bad i hadnt returned the favour i turned to look where we are and realize were still in the barn and Nicole is has me wrapped up tightly. I alwasy feel safe in her arms,

Nicole mutter you know its rude to stare at people dont you waves.

well it not really my fault that you are so beautiful so its kinda your fault. Is that right waves. yes it is.

I move to cover Nicole with my body and Nicole wraps her arms around me as i start exploring her mouth with mu tounge. I slowly move to kiss her down her jaw her and down her neck. smelling that the unquie Nicole smell and tasting good she smells and taste amazing. i beguin to feel so turned on again.

I move down to her breast as i massage one and as i play with the hardern nimple in my mouth sucking and bitting as i massage the over one with my hand. Nicoles moans are lound and full of lust. I slowly move my way down to her very well toned abbs bitting and taste her with my tounge and teeth. Leaving a few bite marks in the way. i move just above her center. i look at nicole and asks what does she want. she simple says you. i want you. I love you.

i move my head so i can take a swip of her sweeet jucies leaking out she doing that nearly makes me come undone. Nicoles hand grabs my head and pushes it to where she needs it the most. i begin to bit suck her very wet and harden clit the noises Nicole making spur me on,

I slowy enter Nicole with one finger given nicole resoponce "oh fuck waverly please dont tease i need releaise" i sure we have plenty of years that we can tease each other and take out time but right now i dont think i can last any longer.

I enter with another finger and pretty soon i have 3 fingers pumping in and out of nicole wet on juicy center pretty soon Nicoles walls clutch around my flinger and i bite down. and Nicole comes screaming and her sweet jucises come pouring into my mouth. i wait to nicole ride comes to and ende i slowly pull my fingers out and make my way up to kiss her lips. Nicole look so happy as if she on the biggest high, I have never seen her look so happy. i kiss her mouth gently. Nicole groans into my mouth saying i taste good. i mumble back your telling me,

I look at her and say I love you as weel. i know we still early days but I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you Nicole.

I love you too Waves.

The end

Please review and be nice.


End file.
